Je suis fatiguée Ed
by Noezuka
Summary: La vie d'une femme n'est pas simple. C'est pourquoi c'est décidée de changer. Que ça te plaise ou non, je ne suis pas un objet. C'est pourquoi je t'ai écrit cette lettre. C'est pourquoi je doute. Vais-je devoir te sauver une nouvelle fois?
1. Chapter 1

Je suis fatiguée Ed.

As-tu seulement idée des efforts que j'ai fais pour ne pas t'être inutile ? Pour ne pas devenir un poids ? Pour que tu me regardes autrement que comme une amie d'enfance…

Mais tu n'as cessé de m'aider, tu ne me laissais jamais l'occasion de te montrer tout ce que je pouvais faire pour alléger ta douloureuse situation. Sais-tu le sacrifice que j'ai fais pour pouvoir t'aider dans l'ombre ? J'ai subi tout ce que pouvais pour t'aider dans ta quête. J'ai même été jusqu'à m'allier avec l'assassin de mes parents !

Mais tu n'as rien vu ! Tu n'as rien dis, rien fais d'autre à part construire des plans foireux pour me sauver la vie ! Mais tu n'as donc toujours pas compris que ma vie dépend uniquement de la tienne ?

Tu refuses de regarder autre chose que l'alchimie depuis la mort de ta mère. Mais tu aurais pu appliquer les conseils que tu m'as donnés quand l'armée est venue m'annoncer le décès de papa et maman. Tu m'avais dit d'aller de l'avant, de ne pas m'attarder sur le passé, parce que ça poussait à le regretter et à tout faire pour le revivre encore et encore. Et je t'ai écouté Ed. J'ai conservé une photo d'eux sur mon bureau et j'ai enfermé dans un carton tout le reste. J'ai commencé à étudier les automails pour faire comme mamie Pinako. Parce qu'elle est était toujours vivante et que je devais aller de l'avant. Toi-même tu as reconnus que j'étais douée et que j'avais tout pour réussir. Ce jour là tu m'avais prise dans tes petits bras d'enfants et tu as avoué être fier de moi.

Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de même ?

Pourquoi as-tu été incapable d'aller de l'avant quand Trisha nous a quittés ? Tu n'as pas cessé d'avoie cette lueur dans le regard. Tu t'es éteint. Et tu as tué ton frère à cause de ça. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile de survivre après, de faire tous les sacrifices que vous aviez projetés. Mais tu ne m'a prêté d'attention une seule fois durant cette période. Pourtant je voulais juste te répéter ce conseil que tu m'avais donné et qui m'avais sortis de cette léthargie.

Mais tu t'es fermé pour mieux mourir. Parce que dans le fond, tu te moquais de ce que je pensais. Tu n'as pas voulu te sortir de ton passé. Et tu t'es servi de moi. Parce que tu voulais que Winry Rockbell reste elle-même et que tu te moquais de savoir si la mort de mes parents me touchais ou non. Tu as toujours été égoïste.

Et même quand toutes ces épreuves furent passées, quand « le grand méchant » a été vaincu, il a fallu que je continue à t'attendre. Parce que même si tu m'avais avoué ton amour pour moi, tu es parti chercher la connaissance de l'alchimie malgré que tu ne sois plus capable de t'en servir. Tu as dit être amoureux de moi depuis toujours. Pourtant je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans tes yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu la lueur qu'ont les yeux de Mustang quand ils se posent sur Riza dans ton regard. Tu t'es contenté de prendre ta meilleure amie d'enfance en femme, et ce même si tu savais que tu partais. Tu ne voulais pas que j'aille voir ailleurs je suppose.

Mais je n'ai pas eu la force de t'attendre Ed. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de vivre. Je t'ai dédié mon enfance et mon adolescence. Tu n'en as pas pris conscience. Alors je suis partie. Je n'ai rien dit à Pinako, ni à Al. J'ai néanmoins envoyé une lettre à Riza, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, pour qu'elle me retrouve facilement. Parce que je suis fatiguée de toi.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre en fait.

Peut être parce que je suis enfin heureuse de vivre cette passion pleinement sans m'inquiéter de te voir arriver comme prochain client. Je ne me suis pas marié. Par respect pour ta déclaration et ta demande. Parce que cela fait déjà trois ans que j'ai disparu de ta vie. Et que tu supportes mal de ne pas savoir pourquoi je suis partie. J'espère avoir allégée tes inquiétudes. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas quand. Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussera dans tes bras. Néanmoins, n'ai crainte je t'appartiens. J'ai bien compris que nous seront toujours liés quoique j'en dise. Mais je ne suis pas malheureuse de cette prise de conscience. N'est-ce pas normal de me marier « au sauveur » ? Je veux dire, c'est logique que j'épouse l'homme qui n'a cesser d'œuvrer pour mon bonheur ? C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses que je te doive une descendance…

Mais…

Cela te convient-il vraiment ?

N'as-tu jamais rêvé d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que cette vie ne te réjouis pas ? Parce que finalement ça ne te plait pas de devoir te plier aux conventions ?

Je suis fatiguée Ed.

Parce que je n'ai jamais été comme toutes les jeunes filles de ce monde. Depuis quand faire de la mécanique est féminin ? Depuis quand trouver les formes féminines plus belles que celles des hommes est normal ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave hein ? Parce que je suis quand même amoureuse de toi. Parce que ça doit se passer comme ça non ? Ce serait stupide de ma part de refuser ta demande en mariage. Parce que tu serais le mari parfait. Et que je serais, de ce fait, la plus heureuse des ménagères. Puis nous aurons des enfants. Des garçons de préférence. Parce que tu leur apprendras l'alchimie, tout génie que tu es. Notre avenir est tout tracé…

Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète. C'est une vie trépidante et réjouissante qui m'attend ! Alors pourquoi je refuse d'entrer dans cette somptueuse existence que tu me propose ? Parce que tu fermerais la porte sur ma liberté. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'empares encore une fois de ce que je pourrais faire pour détruire toute tentative de rébellion en moi.

Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire. Mais je me suis résigné. Je vais rentrer. Laisse-moi le temps de régler mes affaires ici, et je viendrais honorer les lois de cette société, et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux puisque c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'espère au moins faire une petite fille. Parce que tu n'auras pas le droit de la toucher, je ferai tout pour qu'elle réalise ses rêves, et je luis apprendrais à être indépendante.

Tu m'as brisée Ed. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que c'est normal que je finisse dans tes bras. Et même si tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre, j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Parce que je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de m'exprimer en tant que Winry Rockbell, femme libre. Dorénavant je serai Winry Elric, épouse et mère soumise.

Je suis fatiguée Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews:**

_Matsuyama:_ _Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est le premier que je reçois sur site, ça fait chaud au coeur! ;) Sinon non, ça reste un Ed/Win seulement il y a trois chapitres et donc il faut étaler un peu non? Mais bon, apparemment ça rend bien, tu aimes le rendu et donc j'en suis heureuse parce que j'ai travaillé longuement sur cette lettre mine de rien! ;) Merci encore et sache que je déteste le Winry/Schiezka X)  
><em>

**Sinon pour ce chapitre deux rien de bien spécial, seulement une différence d'époque, donc le début est flou, c'est normal, tout est expliqué en milieu de texte! :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à ceux qui veulent! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà je jette à nouveau un regard sur ma vie et ce que je suis. J'ai retrouvée cette lettre que j'avais écrite il y a quelques années. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Et pourtant pas tant que cela. Quand je vois nos enfants, je suis fière de constater que ma fille sera ce que je n'ai jamais pu être. Libre. Quant à notre fils, il ne ressemble pas tant que ça à son père. Je suis soulagée. Plus ça viens, et moins il attache d'importance à la manière de voir le monde que son père tente de lui transmettre. Ils sont grands aujourd'hui mes enfants. Ce fils qu'<em>il<em> a tant désiré a quitté le domicile familial depuis quelques mois déjà, et ma petite chérie est partie il y a de cela quelques semaines. Pour la première fois depuis notre mariage nous nous retrouvons seuls. Et comme je m'y attendais, nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Mais je suis encore jeune, je sais que je pourrai vivre encore quelques aventures, mais Edward ne me le permettra jamais. Parce que je lui appartiens.

Hier, ma fille m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas ma passivité face à cet inconnu qu'est mon époux. J'aimerai de tout cœur lui répondre que j'ai choisi. Mais ce serait mentir. Il m'a enchainé à lui. Je me rends compte qu'à cause de lui je n'ai pas eu de vie. Sauf durant les quelques mois où je me suis évadée de cet enfer qu'il me promettait. Je songe à partir de nouveau. Mais je sais que je finirais toujours par revenir vers lui. Pourtant je ne vois rien qui m'accroche à cet homme. Nos enfants sont parti, il ne me parle pas et passe son temps enfermé dans son bureau à faire des recherches sur cette alchimie maudite qu'il ne peut plus pratiquer. J'en viens souvent à me demander s'il regrette d'avoir sacrifié son alchimie pour sauver son frère. Je ne connais pas grand-chose dans ce domaine, ni Edward ni Alphonse n'ont voulu me dire de quelle manière ils sont revenus tous les deux de « la vérité » . Mais je respecte Alphonse pour ce qu'il est devenu. Parce qu'il ne s'est pas enterré dans son passé et est parti vivre à Xing avec May, j'ignore s'ils ont fondé une famille, mais il a avancé. Edward, lui, n'a eu de cesse de rester dans le domaine de l'alchimie. Il a refusé de quitter le Full Métal Alchemist, il n'a pas voulu assumer ce choix pour lequel il avait sacrifié tant de choses. Parce qu'il est allé jusqu'à se sacrifier lui-même. Edward Elric est décédé quand il a tenté de ramener sa mère à la vie.

J'ai mis beaucoup d'années à comprendre que j'étais effectivement amoureuse de lui. Seulement j'aime ce jeune garçon qui, pour la survie de son frère, est allé jusqu'à endurer un entrainement d'une année avec un maitre tout ce qu'il y a de plus sanguinaire. J'aime cet homme qui a toujours le sourire aux lèvres et qui affronte toujours les problèmes avec une force peu commune. Il n'a pas compris que sa femme était partie à l'instant même où il lui a demandé de le devenir. Mais personne ne lui en tient rigueur. Parce qu'il est le sauveur. Et qu'il a sauvé la nation tandis qu'elle plongeait dans l'abîme. C'est poétique non ? C'est un extrait du livre que les meilleurs auteurs ont écrits pour rendre hommage à « un homme d'exception ». Je crois qu'Edward a commencé à ne même plus ouvrir la bouche à partir de là.

J'ai pris ma décision. Ce serait stupide de ma part de rester aux coté d'un être qui ne m'aime pas, et de gâcher, ainsi, le bonheur auquel j'ai droit et qu'il est incapable de me donner.

Je toque doucement à cette porte de bureau auquel il attache plus d'importance que moi. Il me répond en grognant que je peux rentrer. C'est difficile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la soudaine envie de partir loin d'ici. C'est trop dur de tirer un trait sur cette existence. J'attends encore une chimère de sa part. Je voudrais qu'en entrant dans cette pièce il me prenne dans ses bras et me murmure doucement qu'il m'aime. Il ne l'a dit qu'une fois depuis notre enfance. Et j'aimerai l'entendre une seconde et dernière fois avant de m'en aller de cette vie fade. J'entre donc, et je me laisse aller à la douceur des lieux. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'entrer ici, mais j'aime par-dessus tout cette odeur qui flotte en ces lieux, cette luminosité qui n'existe qu'ici et cette homme aux cheveux blonds qui, assis sur son bureau, lis des livres aux symboles compliqués.

« - Ed ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… et ce serait gentil si, pour une fois, tu me regardais et m'écoutais sans penser à autre chose. »

Il ferme son livre et descend de cette surface usée par le temps. Il se tient droit, devant moi, et ses cheveux tirant quelques fois sur le blanc me montrent l'image de l'homme fatigué qu'il est devenu. Nous avons beaucoup vieilli. Et je n'ai même pas vu le changement s'opérer sur lui. Ses yeux aussi ont perdu de leurs éclats. Combien de temps nous sommes-nous oublié ? Depuis quand suis-je insensible au charme de l'homme que j'ai tant aimé ? Est-ce possible d'effacer la présence d'un homme à la prestance aussi grande ?

« - Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Comment peut-on demander ceci avec un sourire aussi grand ? Pourquoi ne se rend-t-il pas compte que sa demande anodine pourrai provoquer des ravages ? Le danger que les mots provoquent ne lui fait donc pas peur ?

« - Ed… Depuis quand m'as-tu oublier ?

- Pardon ? »

Ce n'était pas la question que je devais poser en arrivant ici, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai plus rien à plus perdre si je décide de partir. Alors je veux lui demander ce qui n'est pas allé dans notre « couple ».

« - Winry, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait l'effort de me regarder ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de ne plus me voir, de t'enfermer ici et de privilégier cette alchimie plutôt que ta famille que tu ardemment désiré ?

- Calme toi veux-tu ! Je n'ai jamais négligé cette famille je te rappel, j'ai été un bon père pour nos deux enfants, peut être pas un bon mari mais je ne suis pas fautif. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, parce que je ne suis pas devin et que je préfère lire plutôt que t'écouter déblatérer des sornettes pareilles.

- Cela, je l'avais parfaitement compris, ça fait même vingt ans que j'ai constaté que tu chérissais plus ce bureau que ta chambre et ta femme. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que tu ne m'oublis pas. Mais tu t'es toujours obstiné à rester lire des livres pour entretenir le mythe du grand sauveur.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais aimé toutes ces personnes qui ne regardaient en moi que cet être que j'ai été contraint de devenir pour sauver mon frère. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un conte populaire pour mettre en valeur les chiens de l'armée et descendre tout le reste.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas fais ton devoir d'époux ?

- Parce que tu n'en as jamais eu cure. Tu t'es toujours moqué de ce que je faisais en tant que mari. Depuis le début tu n'as jamais voulu devenir Winry Elric. Preuve en est que tu t'es enfuie durant trois ans pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce mariage que tu n'as jamais voulu décliner. Je ne t'ai pourtant pas mis le couteau sous la gorge non ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as détruit ma vie.

- Winry. Tu es seule responsable de cette situation. Tu as toujours voulu rester Winry Rockbell. Parce que tu as toujours eu peur d'évoluer. Tu es restée bloquée dans ta logique selon laquelle tu ne devais jamais stagner à un point donné dans ta vie. Tu as toujours voulu avancer.

- Non Ed. Je t'ai toujours attendue. J'ai fais en sorte de fermer les yeux sur les formes des femmes, je t'aime toujours tu sais. Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as pas été un bon époux. Alors je n'ai pas fais d'effort pour devenir la femme que tu voulais me voir devenir.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

- Pour toi rien. Dans mon cas, je t'informe de mon départ. Je quitte cet enfer dans lequel tu m'as entrainé. Je vais voyager. Je t'enverrai des lettres. Mais ne m'attends pas. Parce que je ne pense pas revenir un jour. »

Il refusera toujours de voir qu'il a détruit en moi tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il faut croire que c'est dans l'ordre des choses que mon départ se fait. Je suis désolé pour toi Ed. Mais je refuse d'attendre que tu comprennes toute la complexité de tes erreurs. Parce que pour une fois, je te montre du doigt. Le temps où je te donnais toujours raison est révolu. Je sais que je suis dans mes droits. J'ai moi aussi le droit de sourire et d'être heureuse. Et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux que tu me verras pour la dernière fois. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

« - Tu sais Winry, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de faire ton bonheur.

- Pas autant que moi Edward.

- Mais avant que tu partes, sache que même si tu t'en vas, je t'aime. »

J'ai longtemps attendu le jour où il prononcerait ces mots. Mais dans un contexte comme celui-ci, ils sonnent faux. Trop faux. Il m'accuse de le laisser seul. Et il me dit qu'il m'aime. Mais je doute de la sincérité de ces propos. Comment peut-on accuser à ce point quelqu'un avec des mots qui sont sensés représenter tout l'amour d'une personne ?

« - J'ai longtemps attendu le jour où tu le dirais. Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Tu ne m'as jamais apparu aussi froid que maintenant. »

Je ne sais pas s'il va regretter quelque chose ou non. Mais dans mon cas jamais je ne ferai machine arrière. Ma valise m'attend dans notre chambre. J'ai déposé la lettre que j'avais écrite sur ce grand lit si souvent vide. C'est la dernière fois également que je verrai cette maison qui aura au total accueillit quatre générations. Je lui cède mon enfance, mon adolescence et une partie de ma vie. Je pars pour de bon. Et dire que plus jeune, j'étais revenue pour honorer des conventions. Maintenant que mes enfants ont grandis et n'ont plus besoin de moi, je m'en vais. Parce que cette fois-ci plus rien ne me fera revenir. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, la seule raison qui pourrait me pousser à revenir sur cette vie que je m'apprête à quitter serai un enterrement. Sinistre raison pour regarder les déboires d'une vie aux choix défaillants. Je descends lentement ces marches avec ma valise toute aussi lourde que ma conscience. Laisser cet homme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours ne me ravie pas autant que cela.

En bas des marches, cet homme au visage fermé et triste qui m'attends. Je me permets une dernière tendresse à son égard. Je pose ma main sur son visage si beau. Le temps ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur cette beauté irréel dont il est doté. Il sait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à tirer définitivement un trait sur cette vie. Parce que même si je n'aime pas cette existence qu'il m'a imposée, je ne peux renier cet homme qui, plus jeune, m'a sauvé et m'a aimé. Il me prend dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne peux que rendre cette étreinte sincère qu'il m'a offerte si peu de fois. Je sens dans mon cou son souffle saccadé. Il se retient de pleurer. Jamais je n'aurai l'occasion de le voir verser des larmes.

Je me sépare de lui et, dans un sourire, je me baisse et prends ma valise. J'ouvre cette porte d'entrée que j'ai souvent passée, et je regrette d'avoir été incapable de juger la chance que j'avais d'habiter dans une demeure aussi somptueuse. Edward me tient la porte et baisse la tête.

« - Enfant, j'ai vu mon père quitter la maison tandis que ma mère tenais la porte et lui souriait. Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Comment peut-on sourire quand l'être que l'on aime s'en va pour ne jamais revenir ?

- Et tu comprends maintenant ? »

Il relève la tête et me souris, quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues et j'en suis touchée. Je passe mes doigts sous ses émeraudes dorées pour tarir ses larmes. Je lui souris à mon tour. Mais j'ai fais mon choix. Et déjà mon visage ne laisse rien passer d'autre que du soulagement.

« - Ed, j'ai laissé une lettre sur le lit que j'ai écris avant de rentrer de mon escapade juste avant notre mariage. Je ne te l'ai jamais envoyé, et tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de la lire. Prêtes-y attention, tu comprendras peut être pourquoi je m'en vais et pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait mon bonheur. »

Je le laisse fermer la porte sur cette partie de ma vie. A partir de maintenant, mon existence va enfin pouvoir commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Non.

Elle ne croyait pas qu'un jour Edward pourrait faire ça.

Et pourtant cet homme aux cheveux grisonnant et au regard éteint se tenait devant elle un bouquet de clé anglaises en guise de présent pour la femme qu'il a toujours aimé. Et ce n'est en rien ce cadeau peu commun qui choquait les voisins de Winry. Non. C'était simplement ce sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour personne d'autre. Elle pleurait de joie et n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était partie de cette maison. Elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait découragé cet homme dont le regard brillait un peu plus chaque secondes. Ils ressemblaient tant à ces couples amoureux qui découvraient la passion de leurs corps. Parce que cet homme était venu reconquérir la femme qu'il croyait acquise, et qu'il se savait incapable de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Parce que cette femme avait tiré sur la sonnette d'alarme et avait réveillé ce sentiment que l'alchimiste maudit avait oublié. Et dieu qu'il avait été fou d'ignorer de la sorte cette femme qui avait tout fait pour lui, qui avait même sacrifiée sa liberté pour donner une vie meilleure à cet alchimiste déchu.

Alors, dans un élan d'amour qu'il n'aurai jamais soupçonné, il est allé chercher cette blonde qui le maintient en vie. Un mois, à sillonner les routes et un autre pour trouver des informations, quinze jours pour revenir, et une semaine pour trouver ce journal intime qu'elle avait oublié. Une semaine pour la retrouver, une éternité pour s'excuser.

« - Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un bon mari. Que j'ai voulu tisser la vie de nos enfants, et que jamais je n'ai adressé la parole à ma fille. Je sais que je te croyais acquise et que je t'ai laissé de coté pour continuer à vivre dans le passé. Il m'aura fallu trente-trois ans pour m'en rendre compte. Je sais que c'est impoli de déranger une si belle femme chez elle, à une heure si matinale. J'ai compris aussi qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser partir sans rien faire. Alors je viens tenter de reprendre ton cœur, et de m'y faire une petite place pour la deuxième fois. Parce que je sais que tu aimes les femmes, mais que je resterai à jamais ton seul amour. Alors laisse-moi simplement te dire ce que j'aurai du te dire il y a trois mois quand tu es parti : Je t'aime. Et je brûle cette maison maudite dans laquelle je t'ai sacrifié pour une science que je ne peux plus pratiquer. On s'en va loin. Tous les deux. Et on ne pense qu'à nous. Je veux ta présence à mes cotés pour le restant de ma vie. Et j'espère que tu me feras vivre comme tu l'as toujours fait encore quelques années. »

Cet homme qui a consacré son existence à la science alchimique, celui qui n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il ressentait, celui qui a tout sacrifié pour les autres, celui qui a toujours souffert en silence, vient de se taire. A présent il baisse le regard et guette les réactions de Winry.

« - Pendant de très nombreuses années, je n'ai eu cesse de te détester Ed. J'ai rejeté tous mes échecs sur toi, et je n'ai pas assumée ma passivité face à ta façon de concevoir notre vie de couple et de famille. J'ai tout simplement préféré fermer les yeux et te détester. Seulement il y a trois mois, quand j'ai retrouvé cette lettre maladroite, j'ai compris pourquoi je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être heureuse avant aujourd'hui. Je suis amoureuse de toi, depuis toujours, tu seras à jamais la seule personne que je vais aimer. Mais j'avais oublié qu'il a toujours fallu t'imposer des limites pour que tu comprennes les choses. Alors il y a trois mois, j'ai fixé cette limite. Je m'en irai pour de bon au prochain de tes mauvais pas. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime trop et que je refuse ce style de vie qui t'épuises. »

Et ce vieil homme aux cheveux tirant sur l'argent posa son regard doré sur cette femme qu'il avait toujours eu à ses cotés. Il avança de trois pas, et la pris dans ses bras en laissant tomber ces clés anglaises qui firent un bruit assourdissant. Mais il n'en eu cure. Il ne cessa de murmurer à l'oreille de son épouse à quel point il avait été idiot et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Et aussi de quelle manière il deviendrait fou si elle n'était plus là. De quelle manière il était éperdument amoureux de cette femme charismatique. Winry repoussa gentiment son époux et lui sourit comme elle l'avait fait il ya bien longtemps, quand l'alchimiste sacrifié était rentré après quelques années de recherche. Ce même sourire qui conforta l'Elric dans sa décision. Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans cette femme délicieuse.

D'un geste muet, elle l'invita à rentrer dans son appartement et il ramassa rapidement ce bouquet improvisé qui trônait devant la porte d'entrée. Il prit la main de Winry Rockbell-Elric et se promis de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir. Et, dans une caresse que seule l'habitude permettait, Winry ferma la porte d'entrée en retenant son mari dans le vestibule.

« - Et si on rentrait chez nous ? »


End file.
